Exiled Phenex
by crimson night214
Summary: adopted from NinjaFang1331
1. Chapter 1

I do not either of the Naruto or Highschool DXD series they belong to the respected owners enjoy.

This is m for lemons, mild swearing, and violence those underage please leave this fic

for I hold no responsibility to anyone underage who reads this.

Our story begins here in the underworld in the Phenex household where young Naruto Phenex is found talking to his parents Lord and Lady Phenex. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM BANISHED" yelled Naruto as stared in shock and rage at his parents decision. "Look Naruto I know this is upsetting but your the only Phenex in the clan that can't use fire magic" stated Lord Phenex. "I agree with my lord on this" speaks Lady Phenex, Naruto's mother and Lord Phenex's wife causing Naruto to stare at both of them in shock, sure he can't use fire magic but he has been trying his best to prove himself but always come short the only people that cared were his older Rabul (correct me if I got this wrong) his sister Ravel Phenex and Riser's peerage but his older brother Riser always picked on him and did his best to constantly beat down Naruto and make matter's worse they changed the contract between him and his friend Rias Gremory who he befriended for years to his brother Riser who sees her and his own peerage as nothing but sex slaves.

After constant failures Naruto was banished by his parents simply because they gave up on him and decided that in order to preserve their stature they decided to banish him and take his evil pieces as well thus unable to rank up through any rating games and have his own peerage. Lord Phenex had enough and had the guards escort Naruto to his room where he is to pack his things and leave. Naruto was simply dragged out without any fuss still in shock at his parent's decision. His sister Ravel begged him not to leave but he had no choice but he did promise that he would come back and beat Riser to stop the engagement between Riser and Rias no matter what and return. As he left he managed to steal back his evil pieces and left.

Months gone by as naruto journeyed throughout the underworld till his found and strange place, an old cavern which he used to sleep for the night unknown to him his destiny would change drastically.

**Timeskip nightfall**

Naruto had finished in making a fire when he suddenly sensed something both extremely powerful and similar to his family's powers so he decided to check it out he walked further into the cavern and then to his sock and awe he found something incredible. An actually Phoenix nest and it's supposed dead body, due to his shock he did not notice what little power he had resonating with the corpse which suddenly burst into powerful sacred flame.

As the flames died down Naruto could swear to the great Satan's that he seeing things cause in front of him stood an actual Phoenix. With a powerful cry the great fire bird spoke '**Who dares to- oh what have we here a child in my tomb who are you young one?'** asked the Phoenix while Naruto after getting over his shock introduced himself my name is Naruto Phenex son of Lord Phenex or at least I was. "**PHENEX YOU MEAN YOUR A CHILD OF MY LESSER KIN" **roared for the spirit. Yes the very same but who are you? asked Naruto "**ah has the 'mighty' Phenex clan forgot there creator already then again it has been a millennia since I have been seen alive very well my name young one is Phoenoxia the last true** **phoenix**".Wait has in the true phoenix king that found our clan by offering the first Phenex devil one of his feathers and a sample of it's blood that Phoenix king?! '**yes the very one now tell me young one why are you here?**' asked the spirit which leads Naruto to suddenly gain a depressed look on his face. I was banished cause I couldn't use any fire magic despite being a Phenex member stated Naruto (**WHAT**) yelled the spirit quite pissed at what he heard "**child look into my eyes I wish to see you soul".** wait say what?said a surprised naruto and a bit quite scared was the phoenix going to kill him. **"now now be calm little one I merely have a look at what you endured" (****_If this child was truly abandoned by his own family I swear by all creation as my witness I will burn the whole Phenex household to mere dust)_** mentally growled Phoenoxia who was quite frankly pissed the hell off that these so called Phenex devils would abandon and banish a mere child for not having any form of there oh so precious power over fire. That however was going to chance right now, as naruto looked at the spirit in the eye he felt all his memories come forth.

The memories of his Riser mocking and beating him whenever chance he got, the pain of failure for not able to prove himself to his parents who banished him, the small peace he had with Riser's peerage who tried to help as much as they could, the friendship he had with Rias who above all else believed he could become a powerful devil despite his lack of his power over flame, the love of his sister and older brother who supported and comforted him in his times of need all laid before the great phoenix. When it was over he saw the spirit look at him with sadness and pity which ticked him a bit for the pity part at least. Then the spirit spoke **"child you have suffered much yet still find love and light and even now you still wish to fight for your friends. Truly you are more worthy to be a Phenex than any of your household besides your sister true older brother and you wish to save your friend Rias Gremory from here forced marriage. As a scared being I take things as marriage quite seriously and I will not stand to such a front. Tell me child if I were to grant you great power would use it for your own gain and the suffering of others or use it to protect all those you love with all your heart and** **soul'?** askedPhoenoxia

Naruto looked at him straight in the eye and with a pure convinced voice said "your damn straight I am going to protect my friends even if it's against my family I will all I can and more if means to protect the ones I love cause I will never die or give up if they are in harms way that is a promise of a lifetime dattebayo". The spirit looks back a bit stunned at Naruto's forwardness but merely shrugged it off while nodding his head in approval the phoenix soon gives Naruto an offer he can't refuse. **"child** **you truly have a pure heart and a righteous mind worthy of a phoenix which is why if accept I will grant all my power over the phoenix flames and teach you everything I know to master it. The question is due you accept for doing so I will crown you my successor and my son if you wish it so. Do you Naruto Phenex accept this offer I give to you?"** Naruto stood stunned for the chance to finally prove himself and get the strength to save his friend Rias was in his grasp, his chance to prove his family wrong and save Riser's peerage from their own corrupt king and take them as his own like he promised would be fulfilled, just this one answer would change not just his life but the whole underworld and he immediately responded with one easy answer. "I accept!"


	2. ch2

I do not either of the Naruto or Highschool DXD series they belong to the respected owners enjoy.

This is m for lemons, mild swearing, and violence those underage please leave this fic

for I hold no responsibility to anyone underage who reads this.

Ch.2 payback is a Bitch

years later we find our hero now 17 years old meditating in his new found father's training ground. Gone is the weak child and now rises a gown 6.2 feet tall teenager ready to kick ass and take names. His clothing is a black cloak with the kanji for Phoenix Prince on it with the bottom having blue flames (fourth hokages cloak for reference) black shoes, a dark red muscle t-shirt and crimson pants to top it all off. Since he met his new father Phoenoxia and awakening his newfound power has made his more powerful than ever oh he couldn't wait to show his ex family just how much they screwed up big time.

Naruto was just waiting for the right time to strike and save his old friend and secret crush Rias Gremory from her forced marriage with Riser when he sensed a familiar presence coming his way. A teleportation circle with his ex family's mark appeared and from it rose his only true brother that was kind to him Ruval Phenex. How his brother knew where to find him would be asked later cause he noticed Ruval looked liked his was in a rush.

"Hello brother what's going on are you ok?" asked Naruto but Ruval simply nodded his head before he explained what happened recently. He explained to Naruto how Rias lost to Riser in the unofficial rating game and is now forced to be wed to Riser if he doesn't stop it in time he will lose Rias forever which pissed Naruto off the deep end.

"I don't know how strong you are right now Naruto but you have to hurry I managed to stall it with the help of your sister Ruval and the girls of Riser's peerage but you need to hurry it's only time before it's too late". Spoke Ruval with haste in his voice and with a flash Naruto was up with his eyes glowing with rage got his gear and with a sudden burst of fire he vanished heading straight towards his old home where his rise as the Phoenix Prince will begin and the return of his friends and loved ones from Risers clutches would start.

(**Phenex household**)

Riser had just summoned Rias with a flash of fire in the wedding dress his family made for her and started bragging about his new wife (more like trophy) mentally hissed Rias when all of a sudden a blast of flame blew the ballroom doors clean off and sent many into panic and surprise as to who did that and barge into the wedding. "Who the hell dares to intrude one my wedding" yelled Riser trying to think of who would do such a stupid stunt when a all to familiar voice came forth.

"HEY ASSHOLE REMEMBDER ME I GOT AN OLD SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU **BROTHER!**" and from the smoke emerged a furious Naruto shocking all those who recognized his face. Yubelluna who was the first to break her stupor started shedding tears before saying on name that sent shock to everyone in the room "Naruto Phenex". Those that heard her were shocked to see the exiled Phenex here of all places and looking better than ever before.

Ruval and started crying while muttering "Naruto oni-chan" over and over again while the rest of Riser's peerage either were crying silently and were in a shocked stupor while having a bright blush on their faces at seeing Naruto's new look. Riser couldn't believe "**him**" of all people would come and try to stop the wedding. He knew that both Rias and Naruto were close friends since childhood and knew if wanted to get Rias as his new property he need Naruto out of the way.

Lord and Lady Phenex couldn't believe what they were seeing, the supposed failure of the Phenex clan somehow managed to finally awaken the powers of the Phoenix and interrupt the wedding ceremony. Naruto stood staring furiously at his former brother and the bastard that made his life hell for his condition of not having his clans powers and did all he could to make him miserable since day one. "Naruto what the hell do you think your doing here you weakling you were exiled from the clan and was supposed to be dead" yelled Riser but Naruto merely just stared at him with fury in his eyes.

Rias on the other hand was shedding silent tears of joy seeing her old friend and crush here still alive all these years and finally awakened his powers. "Naruto" muttered Rias doing all she could not to rush to Naruto's side and kiss him to death out of sheer joy. Naruto turned his head to Rias and Riser's peerage giving them a calming look and smiling his foxlike smile "Hey ladies you miss me cause I did but before we catch up on good times I have some business with sir douche a lots here so it will take a minute k". said Naruto making said women happy he still remembers and cares for them still all these years.

"Well this is interesting looks like we may some good entertainment after all'. Spoke a familiar voice to Naruto, then came forth none other than Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four great Satan's and leader of the Underworld and standing next to him is his supposed wife Grayfia Lucifuge the (strongest Queen) of the underworld and Sirzechs Queen and personal maid. "Ah Lord Lucifer it has been awhile since we last met and I see you are still the stern yet beautiful maid of House Gremory Grayfia-sama". Said Naruto to the two while Grayfia suddenly grew a small blush on her face while Sirzechs merely smiled back at Naruto.

"Yes it has been many years and I still you have grown stronger over the years of your sudden disappearance and it seams you have grown quite strong over the years". Spoke Sirzechs with respect in his voice before changing his mood into his (Great Satan mode) as he called it "now I can see you have serious objections to this so called (marriage) between Riser and my sister so I decided to spice things up a little".

Riser turned his attention to Sirzechs and said "Wait you mean you planned all this?" asked Riser furious at not knowing these things beforehand. "But of course after all with way you won your match despite the handicap towards Rias I think this shall prove far more entertaining. It will also provide an equal challenge to you and preserve your families honor would it not?" stated Sirzechs with a hint of mirth on his face.

Riser merely growled a little before sighing in defeat "Very well then if it's a fight you want then you shall have it". Sirzechs nodded at Riser's compliance before turning his attention to Naruto "Now then Naruto since the conditions have been met what is it that you desire should you win the match?" there were many protests but Sirzechs merely stated that it was right to offer him a reward as do any who have there right to fight in the Rating Games.

Naruto just stood there waiting for Sirzechs to finish speaking before answering " I wish for two things 1) the cancellation of the marriage between Rias and Riser and 2) I wish to take Riser entire peerage as my own". This cause shouts of outrage from the other guests but Sirzechs ignored them and agreed to Naruto's requests before having Grayfia send him to the Rating Game arena.

"HOLD IT" yelled Lady Phenex "how can you possibly have a peerage if you Evil Piece set was removed, without it you can't have your own peerage it's absurd!" but Naruto merely smirked before showing his Evil Piece set that he stole back before leaving. "oh you must mean this Evil Piece set well I just couldn't let you idiots keep what belongs to me by birthright so I figured it should come with me during my unjust exile not thanks to you wentch".

Lord and Lady Phenex stood in shock unable to accept the fact that Naruto had stole back his set right under there noses. Issei who just arrived to see this and hear everything was shocked before holding back a laughing fit at seeing Naruto punk both of his parents in front of everyone _"Oh man this guy just trolled his parents like a boss dear Mao that is fucking funny as hell" _thought Issei with his snickers bursting out of his mouth every few seconds.

(**Timeskip Arena**)

We now find both Riser and Naruto ready to duck it out when Riser said something he was going to regret. "Hey Naruto since your so keen on having my entire peerage lets raise the stakes". Naruto listened to what he had to say so he nodded his head agreeing to this deal "if you win you can have my peerage as agreed but should Riser win then not only shall Riser marry Rias as planned I will also get to take your set and add them to my own allowing me to have two full Evil Piece sets!"

Many who heard this was stupefied, Risers bet went against everything the Evil Piece system stood for and he had the gall to make such a demand. Ruval who just arrived could shake his head in disappointment at his younger brothers arrogance while Ravel and Yubelluna really wanted to smack Riser hard in the face for his stupidity. Rias was wondering if convincing her brother to obliterate his ass might be an option right now with her peerage wishing they could shut Riser up right now.

Naruto simply got into a battle stance ready to start the fight when he heard Grayfia speak "**If both contestants are ready you may now begin**". Like the wind Naruto charged at Riser with incredible speed and punched Riser in the face followed by a swift sidewinder kick to the liver. Riser sent a fire covered punch at Naruto only for him to evade and land a wicked right hook to the jaw with a sickening **'POW'** which sent Riser back several feet stumbling. Naruto then shot forth and appeared behind Riser grabbing him and delivering a German Surplex leaving Riser a near concussion like state shocking everyone on the sudden one sided fight.

Shaking off the pain Riser sprouted his wings and flew into the air before launching multiple fireballs at Naruto who simply grinned before taking the attack head on. "NARUTO NO!" shouted Rias only to see Naruto absorbing the flames into his body leaving not so much as a scratch on his being. Naruto started chuckling "what the hell is so damn funny" demanded Riser only getting Naruto's laughter as an answer before launching more Fireballs at Naruto to shut him up only to watch in fury in seeing his attacks get absorbed like nothing.

Naruto finally decided that it was time to put an end the these charades and began releasing tremendous power from his body "well Riser if that is all you got then let me show you true power over flame" said Naruto. He then started weaving hand signs at a speed that no one but Grayfia and Sirzechs could keep up with before stopping his hands in a strange gesture **{Fire style: Great Phoenix Flame Destroyer Jutsu} **with a sudden roar he shot a massive blast of fire from his mouth forming an actual Phoenix of pure flame staring down Riser with red eyes made of flame before rushing at him.

Before Riser knew it he was hit and engulfed in such intense fire that it burned him down to the very bone and covering half of the arena in a sea of flame. When the attack died out everyone stood in shock seeing a Phenex member suffering from burn wounds confusing the hell out of everyone as to how the hell Naruto did that and why Riser was suffering fire burns when the Phenex clan was practically immune to almost all forms of fire. All but Koneko who had a shocked and slightly scared look on her face who realized what really happened an what type of power he is using.

"Senjutsu" muttered Koneko surprising Rias's Peerage except Issei who had no clue what it was. "What's senjutsu it must be pretty powerful to make someone like Koneko-san sound a little scared?" asked Issei "Senjutsu is a powerful art though it supposedly considered a weak art to use and any user is marked as a coward for using it. Senjutsu allows the user to draw the natural energy of the world into the user enhancing the user's sense and combat abilities greatly the cost is so great many deemed it a forbidden art due to causing the user to go completely insane due to absorbing the worlds hatred into ones body". answered Koneko surprising both Rias and her peerage of Koneko's knowledge that most did and did not know of.

"But as for what he did I'd say it was the use of chakra which is a lesser form of senjutsu that allows it's user to perform different types of yojutsu but I have never seen something like this before it's amazing". said Koneko before focusing on the match between the two phoenix's, following her example everyone resumed watching the battle that getting close to its peak eager to see how this battle will end.

After recovering from Naruto's massive attack Riser finally stood before glaring at Naruto trying to figure out why the teens flames harmed him a Phenex an elite like him. "How the hell did you do that you were born with the blessing's of the Phenex so how are you doing this?" demanded Riser only for Naruto to flip him off pissing Riser off even further making Riser's attacks sloppy and wasteful. Riser n his rage filed state finally snapped. "DAMN YOU WEAKLING YOU DARE STAND AGAINST YOUR BETTERS. YOU DARE STAND AGAINST RISER I AM A PHENEX AND YOU ARE A PATHETIC OUTCAST WHO SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD, YOU ARE NOTHING JUST THOSE EXPENDABEL WHORES YOU LOVE SO MUCH. THE ONLY GOOD THING THEY ARE GOOD AT IS BEING USEFUL SLAVES LIKE ANYONE ELSE". Yelled Riser never knowing that what he just said broke the camel's back and piss off every female in the vicinity.

Issei really wanted to kick Riser's ass for that while he maybe a pervert Issei still respected a woman's strength and wisdom. He should know for how else could Rias help him kick all of the Fallen Angels ass back at the church to save Asia from his ex girlfriend and the one who practically killed him and Asia for having Sacred Gears Raynare and her fellow Fallen Angels in the past and from those beatings from the Kendo girls in his school.

Yubelluna really wanted to kill Riser becoming a stray devil be dammed she was going to kill that sexist bastard with the help of the rest of the peerage of course **(A/N God I really hate this guy he really knows how to make all guys look bad)** meanwhile Naruto looked absolutely pissed at what he said. "Riser for that remark you have just signed your death warrant. Make know mistake I was going to let you live but now I'm going to FUCKING **OBLITERATE YOU SORRY ASS**". Yelled Naruto his voice suddenly turned full of demonic rage before unleashing a sudden burst of power that sent shockwaves throughout the arena knocking Riser down his ass and shocking everyone at his sudden power burst.

As Naruto's power grew sudden effects began to appear, his hair started to change black and his eyes went from the ocean blue eyes to wrath fuelled crimson red and the kicker was his flames that burst from his body turned completely black filled full of endless hate. Naruto then spoke ominously "Phoenix sage mode true hellfire phoenix" said Naruto shocking everyone that learned and mastered senjutsu shocking not only the those at the Phenex Manor but also the other factions who hacked into the signal to watch this surprising match.

**(heaven)**

Sitting on a throne of golden light was the leader of the angels the archangel and seraph know as Michael watching the match with great interest before turning into shock seeing Naruto use such flames " the black flames of judgment capable of burning all it touches for seven days and nights straight unable to put out by anything even holy water couldn't put out those flames. This boy is going to be a powerful devil in the near future.

**(Grigori)**

Resting in his chair was the leader of the Fallen Angel faction the only seraph class fallen founder of Grigori organization Azazel " Well what do you know a Phenex member actually using senjutsu and capable of using it without losing his sanity and changing his own flames to that used on by the sun god Amaterasu heh man this kid is going to definably be worth studying from here on out". chuckled Azazel with interest in his eyes.

**(Rating Game arena****)**

Riser was stunned by Naruto's new found power and shocked in seeing his flames turn pitch black like made of pure burning darkness. Naruto then rushed faster than even the fastest knights possible be delivering an endless onslaught of senjutsu powered fists to Riser's body each blow landed with a sounding *WHAM* and Riser could do was take it all and hope he survives it. His body wracked with pain Riser knew if he any hope of victory he needed to strike now or risk actually die this time soon after receiving a vicious haymaker to the face he used all his strength to get back up and charge up a massive fireball and hurl towards Naruto who was engulfed in a blast of fire.

Riser began laughing thinking he won only to get hit in the face by a black spear shaped flame to the face blowing it clean off before slowly regenerating his head back and noticed Naruto had a shield a black flames if front of him. "Amazing such control over his flames while using senjutsu at the same time it's absolutely incredible and a such a young age. This child is a true prodigy in the making perhaps one who could surpass even anyone of the four Great Satans". Spoke Sirzechs shocking those who heard him admit such a thing, a mere teenager having the potential to surpass any of the Four Great Satans was unheard of yet it makes sense with the vast skill he is portraying.

"Well Riser as much fun it was beating your ass around the place I believe it's time I finish this once and for all ok". Spoke Naruto with finality in his voice, with that said he began focusing his flames into a sphere of rotating flames in his hand with rings of dark light surrounded it and before anyone knew it he was gone in a flash of flame and reappeared in front of Riser and launched his attack into Riser's chest shouting **{****Armageddon's end** **Rasengan}**in a sphere of hellfire Riser screamed in agony as the attack torn him to shreds launching him into the wall of the arena before exploding.

When the dust settled it showed Riser dead with his bleeding out body slowly be reduced to dust by the black flames eating away at his corpse not giving his body time to regenerate even then his internal organs were reduced to mush from that attack. Naruto let out a deep breath before cancelling his senjutsu mode and restoring his eyes and hair back to there original state leaving a stunned audience at the sheer brutality and power of his attack no even caring the slightest bit of killing one of his own kin. After shaking himself out of his stunned state Sirzechs had called the match with Naruto declared as the winner of the match.

Naruto was soon teleported back into the ballroom where he was congratulated by both Rias's peerage and now his newly gained peerage with Yubelluna kissing his face all over before Ravel shoved he over to hug her precious brother again after so many years followed by another hug from Ruval patting Naruto on his back in praise of Naruto's victory. Once everything had settled down and the marriage was cancelled Rias had come up to Naruto and hugged him repeatedly saying thank you to him over and over again before realizing her position and quickly let go of him with a burnt blush on her face.

Naruto simply smiled at her seeing her so happy again after these many years. "Well Rias as much fun as it was seeing you again I got some matters to attend to but I promise we will be seeing each other very soon". Rias smiled at Naruto and said "looking forward to it cause we have a lot of catching up to do". Naruto chuckled and nodded his head before focusing his attention to his former parents who dared to look ashamed knowing this was all there fault that things happening like this and with the way Naruto was glaring at them all new one thing _"they are royally fucked sideways"_.

Well that's that chap done and over sorry it took so long I tried fix some mistakes on the first run but when went to refresh it I forgot save like anyone with a brain should have done and had to start from scratch so please forgive the inconvenience. Anyhow please read, review, and fav ok Peace out bitches ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I do not either of the Naruto or Highschool DXD series they belong to the respected owners enjoy.

This is m for lemons, mild swearing, and violence those underage please leave this fic

for I hold no responsibility to anyone underage who reads this.

Ch.3 Karma and SCORE!

Naruto stared with nothing but pure hate in his eyes as his so called parents approached him with regret in their eyes. Knowing they were trying to keep what little face they have left only caused Naruto's blood to boil even further but kept his cool so as to not cause an unnecessary scene in front of everyone here but with his parents here it will be difficult for him to control his anger.

"Naruto I-" was all Lord Phenex spoke before Naruto cut him off, "save your pathetic attempts of false praise and apologies for someone who gives a damn, now speak your peace cause this is the last time you will see me for a long time." Lady Phenex was beginning to have teary eyes from hearing hear son speak to them like his mortal enemies tore at her heart deeply. "Please my son you have to understand we didn't want to do it but we had no choice if word spread of a Phenex that didn't have power over wind and flame our clans place as one the 72 pillars would be put into questioning. We did what we had to do as leaders of a clan come first before ourselves."

Naruto merely turned his head with fury in his eyes "AND WHAT, YOU ABANDONDED ME AND LEFT TO DIE, BANISH ME FROM MY OWN HOME JUST TO SAVE FACE AND WORST OF ALL FORCE THAT SEXIST FACIST PIG RISER INTO MARRYING MY CLOSEST FRIEND RIAS WHO SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME INSTEAD. BUT THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY AND GREED YOU COST ME ONE OF LOVES OF MY LIFE AND TRIED TO TAKE MY RIGHT TO HAVE A PEERAGE FROM ME, MY OWN BIRTHRIGHT JUST TO SAVE YOUR DAMN WORTHLESS PRIDE!" yelled Naruto his flames bursting forth due to his rage at his parents stupid excuse of reasoning from his parents.

His parents stepped back as his flames began to grow in power being fueled by his rage but before things got hairy a powerful voice spoke up from Narutos crystal necklace. **"Hold my son let me speak to them, its time** **I reminded them of what exactly they have done and lost besides their disgrace of a clan** **heir." **Everyone but Naruto was surprised to hear a voice come the crystal before now but Naruto just looked down at the crystal and simply nodded "While I feel like going against this if you truly wish to speak to them then who am I to stop you." Naruto then closed his eyes and began releasing tremendous amounts of power that caused nearly everyone to collapse on their knees while Issei and Asia passed out due to not being use to such power.

When the transformation ended everyone including those still watching were shocked to see the results for there stood Naruto covered in white flames, his hair turned white and eyes glowed in white flame like aura. As everyone became awed by this newfound transformation, stunned into silence by his immense power on par with even a Devil King in their prime before he spoke breaking the silence** "My name is Phoenoxia the last Phoenix and their king, and more importantly the 'true' father of Naruto Phoenix. I the very being who granted the Phenex devils with my power and formed your very creation and the one who adopted Naruto as my own flesh and blood while naming him my TRUE successor."**

All were shocked to hear this especially the Phenex clan heads, **"As of this moment the Phenex clan has hereby lost all of my respect and my blessings, therefor I am taking back the powers I bestowed upon you long ago and if anyone is to blame for your clans downfall simply look at yourselves in the** **mirror and you will understand."** Despite there protests both of Naruto's former parents had their powers drained from them, rendering them unable to use the power of the Phoenix ever again.

Yet only his older brother Ruval and his little sister Ravel Phenex's were spared from the celestials punishment. **"I only spared you two cause you both did all you could to help train and protect him despite his (condition) at the time for that you both have my respect and proven that not all members of your household are as corrupted as I had seen. For that you both are still worthy of using the power of my blessings, but if** **you**** pull any stunts like these two did you will know why I was called the embodiment of flame."**

Having spoken his peace and delivering his judgment of the Phenex clan heads he vanished in a flash of flame allowing Naruto to regain control and dismiss his power allowing everyone to breath normally and let Issei and Asia to regain consciousness. " Ouch my head what happened just now?" was the first thing Issei said after fainting from Phoenoxia's presence not noticing the current atmosphere right now.

Lord Phenex was barley standing after having his power forcibly drained completely out his body by the very being his family worshipped as their deity and source of their clans power. Now realizing that both his and his wife's powers of the phoenix are gone he turned his attention to his former son Naruto who only glared at weak things his birth parents had become. Disgraced and humiliated in front of everyone including one of the four devil kings he rose up with what little strength he had and approached Naruto trying to see if he can beg Naruto for his forgiveness and to convince Phoenoxia to return his powers and redeem himself.

"Save it father no words you say now will help bring back your powers as an Phenex. Your sins and mothers now laid bare before all and there is nothing you can do to change it, so live with the shame you have placed on yourselves cause I will never forgive for what you did to me." Spoke Naruto as he turned away heading to his new peerage and prepared a transportation circle with his new father's mark on it.

Before he left his final words left a crying woman and a broken man in his wake as he left with his peerage. " I place this curse on you now forever more the world will know your sins by the scars on your faces my father left on you. All will know your crimes just by looking at your faces and reject your presence, denouncing you both as failures as devils and parents never to be forgiven till the end of your days. For only on your permanent deathbed will you both find release from the living hell I have placed you in and no force that lives be it gods, angels, devils, fallen angels, humans or monsters living or dead can break it. Enjoy your lives failures of the Phenex house for the only time I will visit this place is to see my Older brother Ruval and see him take over as the new Clan Head!"

With that he and his peerage were gone in flash of flame leaving a stunned crowd and two broken parents disgraced and disowned by their own flesh and blood. After regaining focus Sirzechs had began dismissing everyone saying the wedding is over there is no need stay here any longer. With that said all the other guests had started leaving while Issei started asking Rias as to what happened only for Rias to say that she will explain back at the clubroom.

**(Private estate Human World)**

Naruto and his peerage arrived at their new home with Naruto being their guide around the Manor, he showed where the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, pool, and indoor hot spring (which the girls squealed at looking forward to abusing it fully) after everyone settled in to their respect rooms Naruto retired to his room which hold a king size bed, his room had a skylight which allowed him to stare at the stars at night, a window, and like each room has its own closest and bathroom with showers built in each room.

He just laid down on his bed thinking about what to do next besides visit Rias and explain himself when a knock on his door was heard. "Come in" said Naruto and what walked in made Naruto felt his pants get wicked tight as he saw none other than his Queen Yubelluna in a see through night gown wearing only a silk purple bra and panty. As she strutted in the most seductive manner possible Naruto felt his manhood harden to maximum and was about ready to burst out of his pants.

"Luna-hime I don-" was all he said before she placed a finer on his lips her smiling in a seductive way and the very air around reeked of lust as she stared at Naruto's pants with a horny look in her eyes which Naruto saw completely a mile a way.

"Now now my King relax it has been so long since we have been together like and it's time for your Queen to do her duty and ease your troubles with my body."

**(LEMON TIME)**

Yubelluna soon discarded her top and removing her bra showing her new king her large E-cup breasts smirking at Naruto's reaction. As he tried to control his nosebleed she smirked at him before taking his clothes off which revealed his raging 7 inch boner. This caused Yubelluna to go wide eyed before licking her lips lustfully before engulf half of his manhood in her mouth.

Naruto moaned as he experienced his first blowjob and hot damn did it feel good as she bobbed her head up and down at a faster rate almost going as far as deep throating him and he nearly came from such stimulation before she stopped which had him groan a bit for three seconds before moaning louder at Yubelluna giving him a tit fuck blowjob combo. His mind going completely blank in pleasure, his expression caused his Queen to smirk a his reaction to her tit fuck which continued for five minutes before he erupted in Yubelluna's mouth where she swallowed all she could yet a bit dripped onto her breasts.

She smiled after finally swallowing all his seed when he finished cumming in her mouth she stripped her remaining clothes off and started a quick make out session with Naruto. Both moaned in each others mouths as they rubbed each other her tits smashed against his bear chest their tongues wrestling in their mouths with Naruto using his right hand to squeeze her left tit and his left rubbing her back and ass.

Moaning at his touch allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth exploring every crevice as they made out further increasing their lust to new heights. Hitting his limit he flip her over with him on top before sucking her tits, her moans sounded like sweet music to his ears and after giving both of her breasts equal treatment he crawled down while admiring her beauty in the moonlight coming through the window did he reach his target between her legs.

He stared a little before he began pleasing her by eating her out, her moans grew louder as his tongue reached deeper inside her pleasure coursing throughout her body. She wrapped her legs around his head to push him further into her woman hood while tonguing her he decided to add a finger to assist him pleasuring her.

She moans only grow louder and louder till she reached her peak and came all over his face, Naruto lapping up her juices with much enthusiasm before sitting up and aligning his manhood to Yubelluna's pussy. He looked at her to see if it was ok and she nodded, with one quick thrust he seethed himself deep into her womanhood causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Being his first time he had to control himself from cumming early but damn her pussy felt tight around his manhood "Shit Luna-chans pussy is virgin tight, feels like she is trying to suck me in through her pussy." Thought Naruto as he soon felt Yubelluna start moving her hips did he start trusting into her, going slow at first so she can get used to his size before she moaned out to him telling him to go faster.

Without hesitation he started going faster and faster till both were going at full speed, her body felt nothing but pure pleasure as Naruto fucked her brains out screaming out in pleasure their bodies covered in sweat and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was could be heard from the room. Both moaning out the others name as the fucked faster and harder with each passing second.

"OHHH FUCK YES NARUTO RIGHT THERE, KEEP FUCKING ME AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD". Cried out his queen his thrusting going harder to match her cries of pleasure, his dick rapidly thrusting out of her pussy her tits shaking up and down with each thrust. She screamed louder when he started hitting her G-spot with his dick hitting the outside of her womb.

This continued for thirty minutes were Yubelluna came about three times before feeling her fourth approaching along with Naruto's though she had the biggest fucked stupid look on her face, huge blush, tongue out, eyes clouded by lust as they continued to fuck relentlessly. "Luna-chan I'm going to cum." Said Naruto as he approached the limits of stamina due to being a virgin at first.

"CUM YES PLEASE CUM WITH ME PLEASE!" Cried out Yubelluna and with that they reached their peak and both had the biggest orgasm of there lives with his seed painting her womb white and her juices staining his cock. After coming from their orgasmic high they shared one final kiss for the knight and let sleep claim them both.

**(lemon end)**

As they began to sleep neither of the them noticed to Ravel and the rest of the peerage watching and masturbating to the whole thing. "Dear Maou that was hot" spoke Xuelan who was rubbing her tits and pussy with her fingers. Both the twins Ile and Nel and both fingering and kissing each other while the catgirls Ni and Li were rubbing there womanhood's together having lesbian sex with each other during Naruto's fuckfest with his queen to cool there urges the rest left with beat red blushes on their faces and feeling absolutely horny from watching.

Ravel was both turned on and shocked at what she saw and as she quickly went back to her room with the others all she do after finish masturbating and fall asleep was one thought going through her head "Lucky Bitch".

Ok end of ch.3 GOD IT TOOK FOEVER. sorry it took so long had my sister's graduation and various parties to deal with along side fighting the cure of writer's block

but that's all for now so see ya cause I am hitting Mexico hard next week starting this Sunday so till then PEACE BITCHES XD!


End file.
